


love out loud

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as the title might suggest, loud love declarations, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Akaashi receives an (un)expected surprise from his former captain during an important match.





	love out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so.
> 
> This drabble is based on the prompt 'loud, so everyone can hear' from a "the way you said 'I love you'" prompt list. I hope you like it!

Tokyo Spring tournament preliminaries. Fukorodani versus Nekoma. Second set. First time-out for Fukurodani.

The first set was already in Fukurodani’s hands. Akaashi had no doubt they would take the second from underneath Nekoma’s nose as well, but it would be a figuratively bloody fight that would take everything from both teams. Even without Kuroo, Yaku and Kai to keep Nekoma grounded, they’d be a very strong opponent that would be hard to beat.

Hard, but not impossible.

Even without Bokuto on their side.

Akaashi was used to being captain by now, and was used to playing matches and working through practice without hearing a “hey hey hey!” once every few minutes. But that didn’t mean he liked it. It didn’t mean it wasn’t hard on him to guide a team that was completely different from the one he had been part of the year before.

That didn’t mean Akaashi didn’t miss Bokuto.

Because he did. He missed setting to him, he missed having him as both the baby and the backbone of the team, he missed training with him for hours after practice had ended. He missed Bokuto’s highs and his lows, and missed how his passion for volleyball was so strong and bright that just his presence seemed to tip the odds in the team’s favour.

For what must be the millionth time that day, Akaashi glanced up to the stands, trying and failing to find a familiar head of gravity-defying grey hair with dark streaks.

“Didn’t you say he told you he’d come?” Onaga asked him, the only remnant of their old team, and the only one of their current lineup that knew of his and Bokuto’s relationship.

“He did,” Akaashi stated casually. “I guess something came in between after all. You know how college is.”  _ You know how Bokuto is _ .

“I don’t, but I can imagine,” Onaga said. “Don’t be too disappointed.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Akaashi lied. 

Onaga gave him a knowing look, but didn’t comment. The referee blew his whistle, and the team made its way back onto the court. Akaashi walked to the back line, since it was his turn to serve.

Akaashi took a deep breath, and the world around him stilled. He spun the ball in his hands, once, twice, prepared himself to–

“GO KEIJI!!”

The ball slipped through Akaashi’s fingers as he froze. He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

“GIVE US A NICE SERVE!!” Bokuto yelled again. 

Akaashi forced every drop of restraint he had on just getting the ball back from where it had bounced off to, since he had no means of predicticting what would happen if he faced Bokuto. 

“Look who finally arrived,” Akaashi heard Onaga snicker.

Akaashi gathered his composure, bounced the ball on the ground a few times to get his concentration to return. Spun the ball in his hands, once, twice.

And smiled.

The serve that followed after the referee’s sign was easily the best serve he’d pulled off since the beginning of the match.

The match proceeded much like one would expect, the tension and heat so dense it was like a layer of fog hanging in the gymnasium, neither of the teams really pulling ahead until the point count was well into the twenties.

When Fukurodani reached match point during the deuce, Akaashi lost grip on his patience, and decided to just get the thing over with by doing a setter dump. Luckily for him, Nekoma wasn’t prepared.

Kenma tried to save it by quickly throwing out his arm, and while he succeeded in keeping the ball from reaching the ground immediately, there was no one to follow up. A series of thuds sounded, and then the whistle cut through the momentary silence, signifying Fukurodani had just won a ticket to nationals.

Akaashi couldn’t resist smirking as Kenma regarded him with a signature dirty look, and he extended his hand underneath the net. Kenma’s grip as he shook Akaashi’s hand was firm, as if telling him,  _ we won’t lose next time _ .

Akaashi was about to wish Nekoma good luck, since they had another match to play to determine the third Tokyo representative in the nationals, when a very familiar sound dragged his attention, and the attention of the entire gymnasium, to a certain boy bolting into the gym.

“ _ AAAAAKAAAAASHIIIIIIII!! _ ”

Akaashi barely had time to react before Bokuto barreled into him with the force of a wrecking ball, scooping him up into his arms and swinging him around in circles.

“You did it!! You made it to nationals again!! I’m so proud of you!!!” Bokuto beamed at him, and Akaashi couldn’t resist smiling when Bokuto looked at him as if Akaashi had just won the world championship.

“Boku–  _ Koutarou _ , not here,” Akaashi chuckled as Bokuto started peppering Akaashi’s face with kisses. He could feel the stares of both his teammates and the spectators of the match burning holes in his back, and it was kind of unsettling.

“Who gives a shit about who sees us doing whatever,” Bokuto said firmly, setting Akaashi down and ruffling his hair affectionately. “I love you, and everyone should know that.”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hands from where they dangled at his sides, and interlaced his fingers with Akaashi’s before smiling brightly. Akaashi felt like he was gazing right into the sun – Bokuto’s excitement and adoration was almost blinding – and yet it was very hard to look away.

“I love you, Akaashi Keiji!” Bokuto announced, way louder than Akaashi would’ve liked. But Bokuto was only looking at Akaashi, and Akaashi knew the words were only intended for Akaashi even though everyone in a span of 20 meters around them could hear them.

Bokuto’s smile softened when he noticed Akaashi’s cheeks turning pink. “That’s such a lovely colour on you,” he said, causing Akaashi to blush even deeper.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said, pulling his fingers out of Bokuto’s grip, “we should probably leave the court–”

Akaashi cut himself off as Bokuto dipped him low, his strong arms supporting Akaashi’s weight as he kissed him passionately, literally in front of an audience. 

But a second passed and then Akaashi’s hands were in Bokuto’s hair, trailing down Bokuto’s face, holding on to Bokuto’s sturdy shoulders, the world around him completely forgotten. Because Bokuto loved him. And Akaashi loved Bokuto.

Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! <3


End file.
